A McKlainely Miracle
by BlaineyDevon
Summary: Part of beautifulwhatsyourhurry's McKlainely 'verse! Kurt has a mentor at Parson's who's helped him a lot. But to be honest, the guy kinda creeps Blaine out a little. At least, until he realizes they've got a lot more in common than just Kurt.


Hello lovelies! So this is a little one shot fic in Beautifulwhatsyourhurry's McKlainely 'verse. Because I LOVE IT SO MUCH! This idea popped into my head and so I wrote it, with permission from the genius author herself. It doesn't do the original justice, I'm warning you now, but I thought hey, what the hell, might as well post it! If you haven't read McKlainely High or McKlainley High Senior Year...THEN DO IT. IT'S REALLY REALLY GOOD. Plus some of the stuff might not make sense in this one if you haven't...so yeah...anyway...enjoy!

oh yeah...and I don't own anything. I'm just one big stealer.

* * *

"Blaine, where did you put the strawberries?" Kurt asked as he dug around in the fridge, leaning over with his ass sticking shamelessly out, squeezed into those tight jeans that Blaine loved on him more than anything.

"In the bottom drawer," Blaine answered. He strode over to Kurt and placed his hands on his boyfriend's hips, feeling Kurt stiffen slightly at the contact, and then relax. He straightened up, then leaned back in Blaine's arms, clutching the strawberries in both of his soft, pale hands.

"Found them," Kurt whispered breathlessly as Blaine attached his lips to the sensitive skin under his ear.

"Obviously," Blaine murmured against his skin.

"Not that I don't love it when you mark my perfect pale flesh, I thought you had a gigantic psychology test tomorrow you couldn't afford to fail," Kurt said.

"I do," Blaine said. "But to be honest, the subject bores me and you do not."

Kurt couldn't suppress a snort of laughter as he extracted himself from Blaine's grip and went around the kitchen to find a bowl to put his fruit in once he washed it.

"Too bad you don't have any cherries," Kurt said slyly, glancing over his shoulder and winking at Blaine.

"That is it. If you're not in the bedroom with your clothes off in thirty seconds, I'll destroy that precious mannequin of yours," Blaine play threatened. Kurt's gasp was not feigned.

"You wouldn't," Kurt said, his eyes narrowed. "Patrick is like, super important to me, Blaine!"

"Then you better abandon the damn fruit and get in there. You've got twenty…nineteen…"

"If you lay so much as a _finger_ on Patrick, I'll…I'll…I'll _use Foster_!" Kurt snapped.

Blaine gaped at him, his eyes wide as he imagined Kurt unraveling the teddy towel.

"You wouldn't." It was Blaine's turn this time. "Foster's been with us for three years, Kurt! He's important."

"You know, Blaine, I'm really not in the mood for sex with you right now. So I'm going to have my fruit, and you're going to study for you psych test, and then I'm going to work on my new design," Kurt said. Blaine heaved a defeated sigh and knew Kurt was right. He really did have to study and Kurt's designs were do the following day and all Kurt could talk about was how his instructors were hard on him about everything.

Kurt attended Parson's The New School for Fashion Design, and it was his absolute _dream_ school. When Kurt talked about how everything was so much harder than he thought it would be, Blaine was instantly reminded of how back in their senior year at McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio, Kurt's government teacher had singled him out and nearly failed him just for being gay.

But that was a long time ago, really.

And Kurt was going into his third year at Parson's and he was doing better than expected. Actually, he was doing fantastic. Everything he wore at that moment he'd designed himself. Everything from the super tight jeans to the black cardigan to the wide belt that rested on his hips.

Blaine watched Kurt disappear into the living room, where Blaine's books and notes were scattered all over the floor and Kurt's rolls of fabric were draped all over the furniture. They were together a lot. _A lot_. But the last few months they didn't really talk. They just…were together.

Kurt insisted on having no sounds but music playing while he worked. He spent hours upon hours, sometimes random ones in the middle of the night, sketching designs or putting things together on Patrick, the beloved mannequin Blaine had brought home for him midway through last year.

Blaine sighed and went over to the sink, filling a cup full of water and heading into the living room after Kurt, who'd turned on the soundtrack for Wicked (which Blaine was getting awfully tired of, although he'd never admit to this). After waggling a finger at Klaine the Sixth, who blinked at him from inside his water-filled glass vase, and adjusting Foster the Teddy Towel's legs, Blaine tipped the water into Herman the Love Fern's pot.

If there was anything that gave Blaine joy, it was seeing Herman grow…and grow…and grow. It warmed his heart to know that Herman was…well…_huge_ and that mean his relationship with Kurt was still kind of a big deal. Even after five years. He looked over at his lover, who stood beside Patrick, eyeing the misshapen fabric on the mannequin with a raised eyebrow, a strawberry perched on his lips but his mouth not opening to accept it.

He smiled, his heart positively bursting with warmth and love for Kurt Hummel.

"That test isn't going to pass itself, Blaine," Kurt said over the music.

Blaine grinned, then set the water glass down and settled back on the floor amidst his notes. Sometimes Blaine wondered how he passed school at all living with Kurt.

* * *

Kurt settled into his chair beside Blaine at the coffee shop, cupping the warm drink between his gloved hands. He scooted his chair so he and Blaine were touching and he rested his cheek on Blaine's shoulder, looking down at Blaine's laptop screen. Every Thursday after classes, they met at this coffee shop and tried to plan a show to go to that weekend. It was Kurt's favorite part of the week.

"How the test go?" Kurt asked.

"Fine," Blaine said, sipping his medium drip. Kurt saw he was on Google, searching for something.

"Whatcha searchin for?" Kurt asked. He pressed a kiss to Blaine's jaw, then leaned closer to see Blaine's laptops screen.

"Old friends," Blaine said.

Kurt finally saw the name and grinned.

"You're looking for Mercedes!" Kurt announced. "I haven't heard from her in _months_!"

"She's got a contract with a small company in Seattle," Blaine informed him. Kurt smiled, happy for his friend, but a little mad that Mercedes hadn't called and told him. He was never too busy for a girl chat with her.

"And she didn't want a certain Eurasian looking blabbermouth to tell her boy before she got the chance," a familiar voice startled Kurt, and he looked up to see Mercedes standing there, looking beautiful as ever.

"Mercedes!" Kurt squealed and nearly toppled over the table as he jumped up and flung his arms around her. "I haven't seen you since the summer! I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, baby boy." Mercedes hugged him tight.

"Sit down with us, 'Cedes," Kurt said. He pulled around a chair and she sat down. Kurt couldn't wipe the amazed look on his face. He glanced back and forth between Mercedes and Blaine with a giddy smile. "How on earth did you manage to get a recording contract and not tell me?"

"I don't know, it just happened. And I figured you were really busy with your fashion and your boyfriend that I figured I'd wait until I could get around. I went to your condo this morning and Blaine was there and he said you'd already left for school, so we agreed to meet here," Mercedes said. Kurt reached out and grasped her hand.

"It's so great to see you," he said.

"You're in trouble," Mercedes said, exchanging looks with Blaine.

"How so?" Kurt asked, his eyebrow arching slightly.

"You failed to mention to me that you've got an entire line of scarves being sold in _five_ stores in New York City," Mercedes said. Blaine smirked beside her, keeping his focus on the laptop in front of him. Kurt's cheeks blushed pink as he elbowed Blaine lightly in the side.

"Ow!" Blaine cried out, even though he punctuated it with a laugh.

"They're just a few of them. I call them _Klisses by Hummel_, because my friend Marianne at school says when Blaine and I kiss, they're not kisses, they're klisses. And because I like to think of the scarves as intimate, I decided to call them_ Klisses_," Kurt shrugged, like it was nothing.

The year before, Kurt's mentor at Parson's had noticed the patterns and materials Kurt chose for his scarves and before Kurt knew it, five stores wanted to sell them. And they sold well. In fact, Rachel Berry-Hudson had worn one on the red carpet at the Tony Awards just the year before.

Ok, so maybe that was because he'd begged her to.

But still.

"Well I expect to have a Kurt Hummel original gracing my crazy sexy body on the cover of my new album," Mercedes announced.

"Of course, 'Cedes, I'll get right on," Kurt said. The two friend exchanged smiles and another hug before they settled down for a long conversation about everything they'd missed in each other's lives.

So yeah, it involved a lot of ignoring Blaine, but Blaine didn't mind. He just loved to see Kurt smile.

* * *

"Jeff, can I talk to you?" Kurt approached his mentor, an older man a little younger than his father. He'd worked at Parson's for years as a design instructor, and he'd taken a special interest in Kurt.

"Sure," the older man said. He closed his sketch pad and looked at the younger man. Kurt looked uneasy.

"It's about Blaine," Kurt said. Jeff nodded, his hat shifted slightly atop his mass of curly hair, once all black by now streaked with gray. He refused to dye it, insisting that being anything other than completely natural would hurt his creativity.

"Your boyfriend?" Jeff asked, just to be sure.

The nice thing about Jeff was that he was gay, too. He'd been with his partner for twenty years almost, and it inspired Kurt, gave him hope for the future he so desperately wanted with Blaine.

"Yes," Kurt said. "I'm worried that he doesn't know where he's going. He wants to switch majors again, and it's almost too late now."

"Have you talked to him about it?" Jeff asked. Kurt shrugged and gave a half nod, sliding into the chair across the table from his mentor.

"He wanted to be an actor, then a lawyer, then he wanted to go into advertising, then he wanted to be a musician, then an actor again, and now he doesn't know what he wants," Kurt sighed. "It seems like I've got everything so planned out and Blaine's just gonna tag along."

"But you'd rather he be with you, just tagging along, then not, right?" Jeff asked. Kurt nodded and toyed with the frayed edges of his scarf. It was the newest design in the _Klisses by Hummel_ line, and it was his personal job to promote it.

"I just wish he had a mentor to guide him, like I've got you," Kurt said. Jeff offered him a small smile and it was moments like these that Kurt liked to see his mentor smile, because it makes him think of Blaine. He had that same sparkle in similar hazel eyes, and Kurt's just sure that if he let Blaine grow out his hair, it would be just as wild of a bush as Jeff's.

"Right now it seems like the only thing Blaine wants is you, so maybe you should just help him through the rest of his school days, and when it's over in a year and a half, you can sit down with him and guide him as his life partner," Jeff suggested.

Kurt sighed. Jeff always did know the right things to say.

"You know I don't think I've ever really thanked you for helping me. I mean, without you I wouldn't have _Klisses_," Kurt said. Jeff shrugged and nodded. He didn't like to take credit for these types of things. He always said it was Kurt's talent that got him where he is. "I was thinking maybe you could come over for dinner tonight, to mine and Blaine's condo, and you could meet Blaine."

Jeff considered it for a moment.

"You could bring Frankie over too, if you wanted," Kurt said, not forgetting to leave out Jeff's partner.

"All right," Jeff agreed. Kurt smiled happily and thanked his mentor before telling him to come by about seven and scribbling down the address on a piece of paper.

* * *

Kurt hadn't thought that maybe he should've asked Blaine before inviting people over for dinner. Blaine had always been so cool about having guests over that it had never been a problem.

Until then.

"Kurt, you should've called me," Blaine snapped.

"But you were in class."

"It doesn't matter. You should've called or texted me or something. I'm _tired_, Kurt. I don't want to deal with company. I want to take a nap and then I want to finish my paper, and then I want to cuddle with you as we look out those damn windows you love so much," Blaine said.

Kurt pouted.

And when Kurt pouted, Blaine couldn't deny him _anything_.

Kurt's eyebrows raised and his eyes widened, blue and shining, and his bottom lip stuck out, glistening wet and begging Blaine to kiss him.

"Fine," Blaine sighed. "Who's coming over again?"

"My mentor Jeff and his partner Frankie," Kurt said, rewarding Blaine with a smile.

"Fine. Just…you're cooking _and_ cleaning by yourself," Blaine said. Then he disappeared down the hall to the master bedroom, the door slamming shut.

Kurt smiled happily and went about tidying up the condo, gathering his fabrics and his notebooks and storing them in the guest-bedroom-turned-storage-room. Between cooking dinner and making the place look as presentable as it could be, Kurt found time passing very quickly and there was only fifteen minutes before their guests would be coming over.

He hurried into the bedroom and found Blaine sleeping in the center of their bed, the blankets curled around him like a lump. All Kurt could see was a puff of curly hair peeking out. Smiling to himself and ignoring the part of him that told him this would wrinkle his clothes, he ran towards the bed and launched himself through the air, landing right on Blaine.

"AHHHRGGH! KURT!" Blaine hollered, making Kurt laugh as Blaine shoved him off, scrambling to disentangle himself from the blankets.

"That's what you get!" Kurt found himself howling with laughter as Blaine turned a glare on him, his now somewhat long and bushy hair sticking out in so many directions that ten gallons of hair gel wouldn't have been able to tame it.

"You _suck_," Blaine snapped.

"Only you, dear," Kurt said amidst his laughter. "I only suck you."

Blaine narrowed his eyes and grumbled under his breath as he climbed out of bed.

"Now just comb you…never mind. Don't comb your hair that doesn't help. Just go and put on nice clothes because they'll be here any minute," Kurt said.

Blaine was tempted to dress like a homeless man and make his hair into a massive afro just to piss Kurt off, mostly because he was just so damn tired, but he knew how important these random dinner parties were to Kurt, so he was dressed himself in a nice button down shirt and a pair of jeans that hugged his ass nicely.

Some nights, Blaine just loved to tease Kurt.

Just as Blaine emerged from the bedroom, Kurt was rushing over to the door as several sharp knocks sounded through the thick wood.

"Coming!" Kurt called out, and Blaine couldn't hide his smirk.

Blaine waited patiently as Kurt offered to take the jackets of his guests. The two older men came in, one tall with black hair and tan skin, the other significantly less tall, with a mass of untamable curls atop his head. The shorter man looked around, then spotted Blaine and smirked.

"Nice hair, kid," he said.

Blaine smiled.

"Back at ya," Blaine said.

Kurt reappeared moments later and began to make the introductions.

"Jeff, meet Blaine." Kurt gestured between the two curly haired men. "Blaine, my mentor Jeff. And his partner Frankie."

Handshakes were exchanged and Kurt invited them all into the dining room, where he left them to make conversation while he got dinner ready.

"So, Blaine, where are you going to school?" Jeff asked.

"NYU," Blaine said.

"Heard you're having trouble declaring a major," Jeff said.

"Yeah, I just don't know. I'm just taking general class right now, but I'm leaning towards acting," Blaine said.

Jeff smiled, eyeing him strangely. Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his seat, wondering what the hell this guy was doing because his boyfriend was right there and Frankie was scary, _scary_ looking fellow.

"I…uh…I think I'll go help Kurt," Blaine said, flashing an odd smile at the other men. He hurried into the kitchen and found Kurt gathering plates from one of the cupboards.

"Blaine, good, you can help me get the plates out there," Kurt said.

"That guy is coming onto me," Blaine said, keeping his voice down.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"He is _not_. He's been with Frankie for years. And he knows how much I love you, and I know he's not looking for a hot young piece of ass because he hasn't made a pass at me yet," Kurt said.

"No offense, Kurt, but you're not the best at realizing when someone is flirting with you," Blaine said. Kurt didn't respond as he hurriedly gathered the dishes of dinner out to the dining room. Blaine followed with the plates and the silverware which Kurt had wrapped nicely in napkins.

Dinner was nice, the four men making quiet conversation about fashion and careers in acting and a moment of wondering if Kurt could get the four of them tickets to Rachel Berry-Hudson's new show. After dinner, Kurt gave them a tour of the condo that ended in the living room, where Kurt showed his mentor pictures of all their friends from the New Directions and how far they'd all come in just three short years.

As Kurt was busy talking about how excited he was about Mercedes getting a recording contract, he hadn't realized Jeff getting very distracted by a picture that didn't have anything to do with New Directions.

"Is this your parents?" Jeff interrupted Kurt, extending a framed picture of Harold and Cassandra Anderson towards him.

"N-no," Kurt said, taking the picture, caught off guard by the question. "Those are Blaine's parents."

Kurt looked over at Blaine, who looked interested at hearing his name.

Jeff turned to look at Blaine, puzzled looks on both their faces. Kurt looked between the, seeing just how similar they looked.

"What are their names?" Jeff asked, taking the picture again, looking intently at it.

"Harold and Cassandra," Blaine said. "Anderson. Harold and Cassandra Anderson. You probably knew them from when they used to live here a lot."

"Look, I have to go. Dinner was lovely, Kurt. Thank you for inviting me," Jeff said abruptly. He motioned to Frankie, who hadn't muttered more than a few words all night. The large man thanked Kurt and Blaine both, then they waited for Kurt to gather their coats before leaving as quickly as they could.

"Well that was rude," Blaine said.

Because it kind of was.

"Jeff's just…a little strange at times," Kurt said. He took the picture of Blaine's parents and set it back on the shelf of their entertainment center.

"I guess I won't take it personally," Blaine muttered, going over to the couch and sinking into the cushions.

It didn't take five minutes for him to fall asleep.

* * *

Jeff's real name was Jeffrey Paul Anderson, but he vowed never to go by _that_ name again. Not after what his "family" had done to him. He'd been on his own for so long, struggling to live and survive and not starve to death, that when he finally knew the good life, he refused to give it up. He'd made a good life for himself, going to school and then teacher at Parson's and meeting and sharing his perfect new life with Frankie.

He tried so hard to rid himself of that life he'd had. He missed his brother, sure, and he missed the money, but he didn't want their money. He wanted his own money. Jeffrey Paul Anderson was a stuck up, afraid of who he was, not good man who felt sorry for himself. Jeff Sherman Edwards was not afraid of who he was, in fact he was proud to be gay.

But when he saw that picture, and then he _realized_.

It was all coming back to him and it hurt. It hurt bad.

He'd just met his brother's son. Blaine Anderson was his nephew and he was gay and he'd probably suffered just as Jeff had, but he could see in Blaine's eyes that it was so, _so _worth it for a guy like Kurt. And it was, because Jeff knew Kurt was a really, really nice kid.

At first, when he met Blaine, he vowed never to think about him again. But the sting was there, deep in his heart, like a reopened wound. He wanted to know about his brother and the life he'd missed out on, and he didn't want to hear it from Kurt because Kurt was just the kid he was mentoring. Blaine was family.

So he waited until Kurt left for classes at Parson's the next morning, then headed inside the building to the elevator, taking the long ride up to the sixty-second floor. He knocked on the door repeatedly until Blaine's tired voice said he was coming, and then the door opened to reveal the younger man in nothing but a pair of sweatpants.

"Kurt left a couple minutes ago," Blaine said, rubbing his hazel eyes with the back of his hand.

"Actually, I came to talk to you," Jeff said. Blaine raise one thick eyebrow, then stepped back and let him in.

"Sorry I'm not dressed," Blaine said. "Class was canceled so I slept in."

"It's fine," Jeff said.

He went in and Blaine gestured to sit down on the couch, which was covered in numerous sheets of papers and a large text book.

"So what's up?" Blaine asked, scratching his head through his wild hair and settling down on the couch, reaching for his cup of coffee.

"I…um…I wanted to talk to you about your family," Jeff said, finding it so hard to talk around Blaine. _His nephew_.

"Yeah? What about them?" Blaine eyed him skeptically.

"Well, you see Blaine, I'm…well…I'm your uncle."

_

* * *

_

His uncle.

Blaine had to reel in his jaw as he gaped at the man sitting next to him. His uncle? His uncle he'd never met because he'd been shunned from the family for being gay? His dad's brother whose history with the family had been what kept Blaine from telling his family all those years?

"I know this is sudden and everything, but as soon as I saw that picture of Harold and his wife, I knew it. I haven't seen him in so long. How is he doing?" Jeff asked.

Blaine stood up and glared down at him.

"You couldn't have _called _him? He's thought you were dead all these years!" Blaine said, his voice raised slightly.

"I just…I just didn't think he'd accept me," Jeff said. "We were so young back then, I didn't think Harold was open minded enough. But he's open minded with you, right?"

"Get out of my house," Blaine snapped. "I can't…you can't…you can't just barge in here and…and expect me to just take your word for it that you're my uncle."

Blaine shook as he pointed his finger to the door and demanded that Jeff leave. He was scared and afraid because he knew Jeff was right. He _knew_. He could feel it. He was his uncle.

"And stay the hell away from Kurt while you're at it."

* * *

Kurt didn't see Jeff that day and he wondered what he had done wrong at his dinner party the night before. It troubled him all the way through his classes, through his hours interning at one of the five stores that sold _Klisses by Hummel_, and through two hours of working on a new shirt he'd been sketching for weeks.

It had also been troubling Blaine too. Blaine hadn't said single word to Kurt since he got home, and it worried him. Finally, when they were getting ready for bed, Kurt climbed across the bed to Blaine's side and sat cross-legged behind him, gently massaging his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked softly, pressing a kiss to the nape of Blaine's neck.

Blaine had been debating all day whether or not to tell Kurt.

"It's the Jeff guy," Blaine finally sighed.

"What about him?" Kurt asked, not liking where this was going. Kurt had a feeling Blaine was part of the reason Jeff wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"He…he came by today," Blaine said.

"Oh."

"He…uh…I don't know how to say this, but remember my uncle that I told you about a long time ago?" Blaine asked, reaching around behind him to take Kurt's hands in his, pressing Kurt's soft, pale chest against his back and holding his arms around his middle.

"Yes. The one your grandparents disowned because he was gay."

"Well…turns out…Jeff is my uncle."

Blaine almost winced as he waited for Kurt's reaction. When Kurt didn't say anything or move, Blaine turned around and grasped his hands. Kurt looked at him like he wasn't serious.

"He recognized my father," Blaine said. "From that picture."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, barely a whisper.

"It's _him_, Kurt. It's my uncle. The man I thought was dead all this time because my stupid family was gone and he's been here this whole time, helping you," Blaine said, a quiver of tears in his voice.

"Well there's only one thing we can do," Kurt said.

"What's that?" Blaine asked.

"Bring him home."

* * *

They'd worked for weeks on a way to get Jeff reunited with his brother, but the opportunity never arose and Jeff wasn't down for driving all the way to Lima, Ohio. Just when Kurt and Blaine were tempted to give up, the moment presented itself.

Blaine's parents were coming to visit.

Kurt took charge of getting Jeff to come over – Blaine had since apologized for shunning his uncle from their condo – and Blaine took charge of making sure his parents didn't know they'd found their long lost relative.

The two young men spent days cleaning up the guest-bedroom-turned-storage room, as well as the rest of the house. They wanted to make it look like they actually took care of their residence when Blaine's parents were there. Kurt meticulously planned outfits and meals to feed them, mostly to keep his restless mind off the impending reunion.

Blaine wasn't so easily distracted. All he wanted to know was where had Jeff been all these years because ever since he realized he was gay, he wanted to know his know his uncle.

But there would be a time and place for his questions to be answered.

Because now, Blaine's parents were walking through the door, smiling and giving Kurt hugs and kisses like he was their own son, and Blaine was in the living room with Jeff. The two Andersons stood and face the entrance into the living room, where Kurt led in Blaine's parents.

Harold froze, expecting just to see his son, but instead seeing Blaine and…and…and…

"Jeffrey?" Harold asked, his voice hoarse with shock.

"Yes," Jeff nodded. "You look good, brother."

"You're _here_?" Harold asked, stepping closer, in awe.

"Yes I am, all thanks to Kurt," Jeff said.

Blaine rounded the couch and stepped back, watching his father and uncle reconnect after nearly twenty-five years apart. Blaine hugged his mother, who instantly latching onto him and cried into his shoulder, overwhelmed by the emotions running through the room.

Harold and Jeff closed the gap between each other, hugging each other enthusiastically as if to make up for so many years of lost hugs.

Blaine stepped away from his mother and reached for Kurt, slipping his arms around his lover's waist.

In front of him, he witnessed yet another beautiful moment in his life that wouldn't have happened if it hadn't been for Kurt Hummel.

Blaine never had to wonder why he loved Kurt so much.

This reunion of lost brothers, and the chance to know a family member he'd never met, it all reminded him that Kurt was a miracle in his life, and he couldn't ever let him go.

Ever.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

And if you didn't...please don't throw fruit at me! I _just_ had a facial!


End file.
